Soul Sisters
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Crossover of 'Carrie' and 'Firestarter' AU-Margaret White adopts 8-year-old Charlie McGee after her father's death from a homeless shelter. She was Carrie's only friend as they both dealt with the abusive Margaret and endless torment from schoolmates. But what happens when a girl with telekinesis and a girl with pyrokinesis gets push to the edge? Carrie (2013) version
1. Chapter 1

**Rain of Stones Reported**

_It was a reliably reported by several persons that a rain of stones fell from a clear blue sky on Carlin Street in the town of Chamberlain on August 17th. The stones fell principally on the home of Mrs. Margaret White, damaging the roof extensively and ruining two gutters and a downspout valued at approximately $25. Mrs. White, a widow, lives with her three-old-daughter, Carietta._

**Fires on Carlin Street**

_Several residents of Carlin Street reported a few small fires that seemed to appeared out of nowhere burning on the streets and mostly near the home of Margaret White. A neighbor also states that when she heard a child scream coming from the White's home, the tree on her, Margaret's, lawn suddenly burst into flames. There was no reported injuries from this incident. Mrs. White still lives alone with a now nine-year-old daughter Carietta and an adoptive eight-year-old daughter Charlene._

* * *

The locker room was filled with shouts, echos and the subterranean sound of showers splashing on the tile. The girls had been playing volleyball in Period 1.

Girls stretched and writhed under the hot water, squalling, flicking water, squirting white bars of soap from hand to hand. Carrie White stood among them, the ugly duckling among the swans. Or at least that is what she felt like. She was a skinny girl with her neck, back, and buttocks covered in pimples. Her wet hair lacking as it rested against her face as she stood in the shower. Only a couple of feet away from Carrie was her adoptive sister Charlie. Her hair was blonde with dark roots, she had the deepest blue eyes and her body was something Carrie envy because Charlie's body was curvy. Compared to Charlie, Carrie looked the part of a sacrificial goat, the constant butt, believer in left-handed monkey wrenches, perpetual foul-up, and she was. Carrie wished that Ewen High School had private showers. They stare. They always stared. Sometimes they stared at Charlie because of her burn scars on her back.

Showers soon began to shut off one-by-one, girls stepping out with towels on their body, removing shower caps, drying themselves off, spraying deodorant, etc. They were chatting away like any typical teenage girl.

"-so Tommy said he _hated _it on me and I-"

"-I'm going with my sister and her husband. He picks his nose but so does, so they're very-"

"-shower after school and-"

"-too cheap to spend a goddamn penny so Cindi and I-"

Miss Desjardin, their slim, non breasted gym teacher, stepped in, craned her neck around briefly, and slapped her hands together once.

"What are you two waiting for? Doom? Bell in five minutes."

Charlie was still staring down at the drain as hot water pounded at her bright pink skin. Miss Desjardin signs deeply. She always assumed that Charlie could be either deaf in one ear, mental retarded or both because her lack of response and constant spacing out. After 2 minutes, Charlie looks up from the drain at her gym teacher.

"Oh sorry."

"Ohuh?" Carrie responded in a strange froggy sound. The girls laughed at that. Miss Desjardin made a gesture for both girls to step out. Carrie and Charlie turn off their shower heads.

It wasn't until they stepped out that their peers saw the blood running down Carrie and Charlie's leg.

* * *

_The Shadow Exploded: Documented Facts and Specific Conclusions Derived from the Case of Carietta White, _by David Congress (Tulane University Press: 2015,) p.34:

It can hardly be disputed that failure to note specific instances of telekinesis during the White girl's earlier years must be attributed to the conclusion offered by White and Stearns in their paper _Telekinesis: A Wild Talent Revisited-_that the ability to move objects by effort of the will alone comes to the fore only in moments of extreme personal stress. The talent is well hidden indeed; how else could it have remained submerge for centuries with only the tip of the iceberg showing above a sea of quackery?

We have only skimpy hearsay evidence upon which to lay our foundation in this case, but even this is enough to indicate that a "TK" potential of immense magnitude existed in Carrie White. The great tragedy is that we are now Monday-morning quarterbacks...

_ Charlene McGee, Firestarter?, _by Ryan Wanton (Houston University Press 2014,) p.4:

No one knew who exactly where Margaret White's adoptive daughter, Charlie White, came from or who her biological parents were. No one knew that she had pyrokinesis-or the ability to create or control fire strictly by thought. This unique gift is said by many scientist to be parallel to Carrie White's, Charlie's adoptive older sister, telekinesis.

And if pyrokinesis and telekinesis are supposedly parallel or similar to each other, then pyrokinesis can be trigger be extreme personal stress as well. Dr. Ethan McCoy from the Chemistry Department of Houston University explains pyrokinetic powers as being the ability to excite or speed up an object's atoms, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. Also if Charlene White now known as her true name Charlie McGee is indeed had this ability and cause the Carlin Street fires in Chamberlain, Maine...the question remains:

'What happened that night?'


	2. Chapter 2

"Per-iod!"

The catcall came first from Chris Hargensen. It struck the tiled walls, rebounded, and struck again. Sue Snell gasped laughter from her nose and felt an odd, vexing mixture of hate, revulsion, exasperation, and pity. Carrie just looked so dumb, standing there, not knowing what was going on. God, you'd think she never-

"PER-iod!"

It was becoming a chant, an incantation. Someone in the background (perhaps Hargensen again, Sue couldn't tell in the jungle of echos) was yelling, "Plug it up!"

"PER-iod! PER-iod! PER-iod!"

Charlie signs deeply as she went to turn on the shower again to rinse off the blood from her thighs with hot water, wincing as the first wave of cramps came, before turning it off again. She turns her attention towards Carrie who had blood running down her leg. Her eyes widen in fear and shock for she knew Carrie had never had a menstruation cycle before nor knew what the hell it was. Charlie gotten hers when she was 12 or 13 but kept her little secret from Miss Margaret and Carrie, knowing the woman's reaction.

Carrie stood dumbly in the center of a forming circle, water rolling from her skin in beads. She stood like a patient ox, aware that the joke was on her (as always), dumbly embarrassed but unsurprised.

She felt welling disgust as the first dark drops of menstrual blood struck the tile floor in dime drops.

"For God's sake, Carrie, you got your period!" she cried. "Clean yourself up!"

"Ohuh?"

"She thinks they're for lipstick!" Ruth Gogan suddenly shouted with a cryptic glee, and then burst into a shriek of laughter.

"You're bleeding!" Sue yelled suddenly, furiously. "You're bleeding, you big dumb pudding!"

"Lay off my sister!" snarls Charlie. "She doesn't-"

Carrie stares down at herself and shrieks.

The sound was very loud in the humid locker room.

A tampon suddenly struck her in the chest and fell with a plop at her feet. A red flower stained the absorbent cotton and spread.

Then the laughter, disgusted, contemptuous, horrified, seem to rise and bloom into something jagged and ugly, and the girls were bombarding Carrie and Charlie with tampons and pads, some from purses, some from the broken dispenser on the wall. They flew like snow and the chant became: "Plug it up, plug it up, plug it up, plug it-"

Sue was throwing them too, throwing and chanting like the rest, not really sure what she was doing-a charm had occurred to her mind and it glowed there like neon: _There's no harm in it really no harm in it really no harm-_It was still flashing and glowing, reassuringly, when Carrie suddenly began to howl and back away, flailing her arms and grunting and gobbling.

Charlie was trying to shoo away the flying tampons and pads away from herself and Carrie as the terrified girl used Charlie as a shield, her arms flew around her waist and locked on tightly.

But the girls never stop throwing at them. And the suddenly both girls fell from the slippery floor, in a puddle of faint blood red water. Carrie was groaning helplessly as Charlie gave her classmates a death glare as she felt the familiar sudden heat wave rising from her body.

"Sue said slowly, hesitantly: "I think this must be the first time she ever-"

That was when the door pumped open with a flat and hurried bang and Miss Desjardin burst in to see what the matter was.

* * *

From _The Shadow Exploded (_p41):

Both medical and psychological writers on the subject are in agreement the Carrie White's exceptionally late and traumatic commencement of the menstrual cycle might well have provided the trigger for the latent talent.

It seems incredible that, as late as 2013, Carrie knew nothing of the mature woman's monthly cycle. It is nearly as incredible to believe that the girl's mother would permit her daughter to reach the age of nearly seventeen without consulting a gynecologist concerning the daughter's failure to menstruate.

In Charlene McGees case, she had her period in the tender age of thirteen. However she kept her monthly cycle a secret from her adoptive mother and sister...

_Life as Charlie White _by Gabriel Evans (Anchor Books 2014, p5)

During her first few years with Margaret and Carrie White, Charlie described in her diary living there as 'scary place' as Margaret would threaten her that she would 'burn in the eternal flames' if she doesn't confess her sins. The young girl's relationship with Margaret White was a mixture of hostile and fear. This is what she wrote when she came to live with them:

June 2002

_Miss Margaret said that I was living in sin. She always says that. She wails on me for bring a fashion magazine and said I may be corrupted and possibly far from saving but she won't have me take Carrie to Luicifer's home._

_I don't like it here. I miss my mommy and daddy. It feels like I'm back in the lab. I think she's working for The Shop. Oh no oh no. What if she makes me do something?_

_I'm afraid again. Daddy told me if I'm in any danger...kill them. But I'm unsure now. Carrie is very nice to me but does she want to hurt me? _

Her first impression of the White home is obvious strange and scared. That is expected of a young child coming into a new place. However, Charlene, eight years old, was somewhat display signs of extreme paranoid fear of the White's causing her harm and in almost in her diary entries spoke of 'The Shop'. The girl also seemed to suffered from some type PTSD as it states in her diary.

August 2002

_I thought it was happening again. Miss Margaret was yelling at Carrie again. She always does. Carrie was crying and tellin her 'Sorry'. Miss Margaret started to hit my sister with the bible and she fell down. I went to save her but...I saw daddy instead. Daddy dying and bleeding. I hug daddy tightly. Begged him not to go away again. But he did. And I felt it again. I wished for it all to burn._

_And outside, the big tree was burning like the sun._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So this takes place in the 2013 version of Carrie. And yes I saw the new version...twice. Chloe Grace Moretz was great. And I imagine Jennifer Lawrence as Charlie.**

* * *

"Break it up!" yells Desjardin as she pushes her way through the crowd of girls who suddenly remained quiet.

Carrie was still in hysterics, not letting go of Charlie. Charlie was trying to get her to calm down.

"Carrie it's alright."

Carrie shook her head frantically. "It hurts! It hurts!" Charlie suddenly felt a faint vibration and noticed that the tampons and pads were moving a bit on their own.

Miss Desjardin rushes over to the two girls and slap Carrie firmly across the face. Charlie was a bit shocked at the teacher but seem to get Carrie to calm down.

"Is she alright?" Miss Desjardin asks Charlie.

Charlie somewhat shrugs. "She got her period. Her _first _period."

* * *

Her expression of complete unbelief was too genuine, too full of dumb and hopeless horror, to be ignored or denied. A terrible and black foreknowledge grew in Rita Desjardin's mind. It was incredible, could not be. She herself had begun menstruation shortly after her eleventh birthday and had gone to the head of the stairs and yelled 'Hey mom! I'm on the rag!"

A rack of softball bats in the corner fell over with a large echo bang. They roll in every which way, making Charlie and Miss Desjardin jump.

"Carrie is this your first period?"

Charlie rolls her eyes. "I just said that it was."

"Well I need to hear it from Carrie-"

"Look at her!" Charlie screams.

There was a bright flash overhead, followed by a flashgun-like pop as a light-bulb sizzled and went out. Then came that smell of something burning. Miss Desjardin cried out in surprised, and it occur to her that this kind of thing happens around Carrie or Charlie like bad luck.

* * *

When Miss Desjardin led Carrie and Charlie to the office fifteen minutes later, the halls were mercifully empty. Classes droned onward behind closed doors.

Mr. Morton, the assistant principal, was out of his office in a flash when entered. Billy deLouis and Henry Trennant, two boys waiting for their lecture from cutting French I, goggled around from their chairs.

"Come in," Mr. Morton said briskly. "Come right in." He glared over Desjardin's shoulder at the boys, who were staring at the bloody hand print on her white shorts.

"Are you all right, uh-"

"Carrie," Miss Desjardin supplied. "Carrie and Charlie White."

"Do you know who was throwing...things at you two?" he asks.

Carrie sunk further into her chair, head looking down. Charlie nudges at her shoulder. "Carrie..."

Carrie shook her head.

"You don't have to protect them Carrie." said Miss Desjardin. "What they did to you and your sister was unforgivable."

"It was Chris Hargensen and her friends." spoke Charlie.

Mr. Morton nods, writing down something on a piece of paper. "Well...Miss Desjardin I'll the punishment up to you. Let the punishment fit the crime."

She nods. "Carrie, you are excused from gym for the rest of the week. You and Charlie can take study hall instead."

"I called your mother." informs Mr. Morton.

Carrie looks up from her seat, her eyes widen. "W-What?"

"I said 'I called your mother."

Charlie didn't like the idea. "Sir did you really have to call her?"

"I'm sorry but we had to let her know of the situation. I know she had problems with us ever since the state stop her from home-schooling you two-"

Carrie's hand slips onto Charlie's lap to hold her hand tightly. Charlie was deeply worried. Miss Margaret would know about her period too. She squeezed her hand tightly, just thinking of the reaction, the scenario when they got home.

The water bottle behind them was bubbling rapidly as if it was boiling water.

"We're sorry about this Cassie."

"It's Carrie!" both girls screamed.

The glass jug of water suddenly crack and gave away. The hot steaming water spilled onto the tile floor. Mr. Morton and Miss Desjardin was taken by complete surprise.

Charlie used the opportunity to drag herself and Carrie out of the office.


End file.
